Angels on the Moon
by sammy-sakura
Summary: A series of SasuSaku oneshots. Some AU, some canon. Some OOC, some not. A tribute to all who keep the SasuSaku dream alive!
1. Afterglow

AN: This is the introductory piece to my collection of SasuSaku oneshots. I've been in love with this pairing for a long, long time and have read many amazing stories by spectacular authors. I've also seen some excellent fan art by SasuSaku fans. I guess this series would have to be my tribute to all these authors/artists that keep the SasuSaku dream alive!

This is my first SasuSaku fan fiction. Each oneshot will be different and none will be interconnected. Some will be AU, some canon. Sometimes the characters may be OOC, but most of the time I'll try to keep them relatively in character.

Also, I will give you fair warning: each oneshot will most likely have a lemon scene in it; hence the M rating, people. You know the drill—if you are under 18, avert ye eyes!

I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or their characters. I just like to manipulate the hell out of them. The real owner is, of course, the creative genius Masashi Kishimoto.

And now, without further ado, I give you my first oneshot.

xoxo

**sammy-sakura**

* * *

_Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon  
You can tell me all your thoughts, about the stars that fill polluted skies  
And show me where you run to when no one's left to take your side  
But don't tell me where the road ends  
_'_Cause I just don't want to know_

_-"Angels on the Moon" by Thriving Ivory_

* * *

She is beautiful.

No, that is definitely an understatement.

She is gorgeous.

Somehow, that doesn't seem quite right either. _Hn…_

She is at her most gorgeous in the afterglow of our sex (because I inwardly cringe at the term 'love-making').

_Aa._ That is what I meant to say. Yes, most definitely.

She faces the ceiling, paper-thin eyelids drawn closed, with a halo of long, pale pink locks fanned out across her pillow and mine. Rosy cheeks all flushed, ruby lips thoroughly ravished, slender neck marred with angry, red marks of possession (because I adamantly refuse to call them 'love bites'). Her chest heaves up and down, up and down. Those taut little nipples of her perfect tits brush my bare torso with every inhale of air; because, I'm still hovering—

_over _her, _inside_ her, _everywhere_ around her

—and I know she knows, even with her emerald orbs hidden from me, that I can't turn away from the sight and the feel of her splendor. How do I know this? Those previously mentioned ravished ruby lips are tugged up into an arrogant, sexy, satisfied smile. That proud smile is still one of unadulterated happiness.

This happiness was the hard fought kind of happiness.

Years before this pure level of bliss was possible, there was only the pain of loneliness, imperfection, weakness, heartbreak, but never (**nevernevernever**) regret. Upon my return to Konoha, she told me all about those feelings that I had been responsible for. She wasn't whining or complaining, throwing herself at me, desperate for me to console her. There was no suffix on my name when it escaped her lips. These feelings were facts and that's exactly how she presented them to me.

'_That was unexpected,'_ I remembered thinking as she sashayed away, her head held high. I watched from the old bridge as her hips swayed, and her dainty, sandaled feet carried her closer and closer to town and farther from me. I was waiting for that one last look, the one where she turns her head and casts me a teary-eyed, wistful expression. For some reason, I put hope in that last look. Hope for what? Hell, I didn't know it at the time, but she was my special person (because the terms 'lover' and 'soul-mate' leave an awkward taste in my mouth).

The look never came. She rounded the corner of a building and disappeared from view.

At that moment, I knew my perception of the foolish, fanatical twelve year-old girl I had left on a frigid, stone bench seven years prior was shattered. She had changed. Hell, everyone had changed even the Dobe. So, why then, had I expected her to remain the same?

Two years went by and during that time, I came to respect her as a strong, capable comrade. We had been sent on numerous S-rank ANBU missions, and, more than once (as much as I loathe to admit it), she had served as my superior. She was grace, tact, power, and strength in motion. The admiration I had developed for her had quickly morphed into affection. I deeply cared for Sakura Haruno way more than I wanted to (because 'love' is not in any Uchiha dictionary). It snuck up on me and **annoyed** me to no end.

And when I told her about my thoughts, after a lengthy, exasperating mission near the border of Suna one year ago, I probably should have used a different word.

Or not.

We ended up throwing things at each other, punching holes in her apartment walls, and when the hell-bent anger dissected into untamed passion, I crushed her to the living room wall with my entire body. She squirmed, kicked, and slapped until I harshly pressed my lips to hers. All her efforts to escape ceased and then, that delicious, talented tongue of hers came out to play with mine. Our eyes were locked in a silent challenge as our teeth, tongues, and lips dueled. My forearms were still flat against the wall, caged on the sides of her pretty face, but that soon changed when I felt her right leg slide up my thigh and curl around my left hip. Appreciative of her boldness, I slid my hands underneath her sinewy, soft thighs and, tongues still tied, encouraged her other leg to wrap around my right hip.

Oh, Kami, the friction. That sweet, sweet friction.

More. I needed so much more. Thankfully, so did she. Our mouths separated only so our lungs could breathe and for her to whisper sinfully in the shell of my ear,

"My first time won't be up against a wall, _Sasuke-kun_."

I hesitated momentarily and carried her to the bedroom, while soaking in the information provided by her statement. My suffix was back, but more importantly, no other man had touched what had always been mine (and she didn't need to know that I had no previous experience with a woman).

Without bothering to close the bedroom door, I set the feisty kunoichi onto her feet. We undressed, never taking our eyes off one another's bodies. I knew she was small, maybe five foot five inches at the most, but never had she looked so vulnerable and fragile as when her exquisite, lithe form was revealed to me. Sure I knew and had witnessed her immense strength and brilliant chakra manipulation, but now, she was a woman, not just the esteemed apprentice of the Fifth Hokage or the accomplished ANBU Black Ops medic-nin.

Her skin was a pale, iridescent color in the soft moonlight peaking through the lone window of her bedroom. That hair, an indescribable, yet perfect, shade of pink cascaded around her shoulders and down her back in delicate waves. My eyes grazed the full length of her body. I could see the lean, feminine muscles of her body shift in eagerness. Her breasts were perky and looked as if they'd fit flawlessly into the palm of my hand. Her nipples were hardened into rose-colored buds that were taunting me to touch, taste, and pinch them. I skimmed down her smooth, flat abdomen and focused on the trimmed dusting of pink curls at the apex of her thighs; thighs that were rubbing together in anticipation, waiting for a sign of my approval.

Thank Kami for Uchiha control or I definitely would have fucked her against that living room wall.

In a flash, I was on her again, and this time, there would be no stopping my attack. She laid back on the bed, my nakedness looming over her. Face to face. No more barriers. Just skin on skin. My cock was so hard; I wanted nothing more than to pound her into oblivion. My hands were all over her silky skin, first cupping and massaging her glorious tits. While my left hand started plucking and pulling on her nipple, my right hand travelled south to her warm, glistening wet pussy. I traced the outside of her nether-lips as she shuddered in excruciating want for more. She was ready and I was more than ready.

I kissed her hungrily as I inserted one finger, then two into her sopping, slick entrance. The feeling of her inner walls squeezing my intruding fingers, coupled with the way she was moaning and gasping into my mouth was driving me insane. Her eyes were now closed, and for some reason, I didn't like that.

"Sakura, look at me," I grunted, the deep, husky timbre of my voice sounding foreign even to me. I kept working my two fingers in and out of her, scissoring them deep in her pussy. Her hazy, viridian eyes connected with my own onyx ones. I smirked at her (which caused another sexy, draw-out moan from the hot kunoichi beneath me) and removed my fingers (prompting yet another moan). I had to make sure she knew. "I meant what I said earlier."

By the expression on her face, I could tell her lust-filled mind was having trouble remembering. So I continued,

"I want you. Not only tonight."

The implication was clear (because 'forever' is not a word ANY shinobi should use). Sakura tilted her head to the side, a coy grin on her lips.

"And I, Sasuke-kun, have wanted you since I was twelve," she purred. "Less talk, more action." She punctuated the 'action' part by grinding up hard along the length of my swollen shaft, lubricating it with her feminine juices.

'_Uchiha control. Uchiha control,'_ I repeated in my head and gave her a mocking glare. "Hn. At the bridge two years ago. You relinquished those feelings for me."

Her hand cupped my cheek and she whispered against my lips,

"I never said that I didn't love you anymore."

She was right, now that I recall. Damn, that sneaky, evil, wick—

My thoughts were abruptly cut short when a small hand with thin fingers wrapped around my dick and squeezed. I grunted (because I don't ever moan under her mercy, no, never) and rested my forehead in the crook of her neck and shoulder. Up and down, she pulled on my hard cock, every once in a while teasing the thick mushroom-shaped head. One of her fingers dipped into the little slit, dripping with my pre-cum. I bit and licked and sucked and tortured her neck just as she tortured my cock.

I needed to be in her.

Lifting my head and reaching in between our bodies, I gazed into her eyes and removed her hand from my painfully hardened manhood. Her legs, already spread to accommodate my thin hips, opened even wider. I rubbed my cock up and down her pink, glossy folds, pressing extra hard onto her throbbing clit. She was already writhing and panting. Finally, I slid down to her tight, hot hole and inserted the head of my dick while keeping my keen eyes on her facial expressions. I slid in deeper, maybe three or four inches, and stopped when she winced. I pulled my hips back then slid in even deeper, repeating this lazy rocking motion until all ten inches of my penis was buried to the hilt inside my Sakura.

Her eyes were pinched shut and there was an uncomfortable, but pleased look on her gorgeous face. There was a dazzling smile on her face even as the kunoichi bit her bottom lip hard.

She felt so amazingly tight, moist, and hot surrounding my cock. Once again, I had to thank my Uchiha control. And when Sakura finally rocked her hips back and forth, riding up and down on my cock, trying to seek her own pleasure, that finely-tuned, prideful Uchiha control waned (because it most certainly did not fly out the window at that very moment).

I stilled her sensual movements with my hands at her waist, and the woman growled at me.

Hn. She was going to be a sweaty, writhing, hot, passionate mess underneath me and because of me.

That's when I pulled my cock nearly all the way out of her vice-like inner walls and surged back into her hard and fast. She screamed in pleasure as I pumped up and into her over and over. Each time I buried my slick cock inside her tight, wet hole, I was hitting that deep, soft spot that made her rake her nails down my back and pull my hair to the point of pain. Pleasurable, welcome pain.

I tried to slow down, just to absorb this feeling, this overwhelming feeling, but I couldn't. I wanted to take Sakura over that edge and show her that no other man could ever give her ecstasy. I am the only one capable of completing her mind, body, and soul. No one else.

"Cum for me, Sakura. Me and only me," I breathed into her ear. As if my whispered words set off a chain reaction, my girl arched off the bed, her pussy clenched tight as it tried to milk my cock of its seed. I thrust three, five, ten or so more times when I felt my balls contract ready to cum. I couldn't keep my eyes from closing (because they definitely weren't rolled into the back of my skull). I fused our hips together as tight as possible and shot my semen deep into her womb, my cock pulsing and throbbing as I released. I heard Sakura gasp and tighten her legs around my waist as another orgasm washed over her body.

After my orgasm subsided, I finally opened my eyes and was met with the most stunning, gorgeous—

(**gorgeousgorgeousgorgeous**)

—vision of _my_ thoroughly-sexed Sakura.

Now, a year later, as I hover over her beautiful, nude body after a lazy, Saturday morning romp and remember our first night, I know I'm wearing the same proud smile.

Thank Kami her eyes are still closed.

* * *

Well, there it is. The first oneshot. Feedback is certainly welcome, although I'm not sure if I can promise a reply. I'm a very busy college student. I can't say for sure when I'll add another chapter, but there will be more oneshots in this fan fiction.

Thanks again for reading! Ja ne!

xoxo

**sammy-sakura**


	2. Dilettante

AN: Thanks for the great reviews so far. Here's the second oneshot. It's AU, of course.

Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, and the characters are Masashi Kishimoto's. Not mine.

_dilettante (n.) - an admirer or lover of the arts ()_

Enjoy!

**xoxo sammy-sakura**

* * *

**DILETTANTE by sammy-sakura**

* * *

_Standing on the edge of morning,  
Scent of sex and New Found Glory,  
Playing as she's pulling back her hair.  
She drives away, she's feeling worthless,  
Used again but nothing's different.  
She'd stay the night but knows he doesn't care…_

…_I want to save you.  
I want to save you.  
I need you to save me too._

_-"I Want to Save You" by Something Corporate_

* * *

'_Fuck me! Did I get hit by a truck last night?'_ thought 24 year old Sakura Haruno as she arose from her alcohol-induced slumber. Her whole body ached. The sheets of the mysterious bed she lay in were scratchy against her nakedness. _'Nakedness? Oh, damn.'_

That's when her mind began to sharpen, senses finally became alert. There was a warm, living, breathing, very nude masculine body pressed against her entire backside. She could feel one heavy arm draped possessively over her waist, a callused hand resting on her soft, flat tummy. The man behind her smelled like sandalwood and rain, clean, fresh, wild rain. Sakura knew exactly whose morning erection was poking her in the ass without even opening her viridian eyes.

'_Grr. You've got to be kidding me,'_ her mind seethed. Every time she drank heavily, which was often enough considering whom her adopted mother was, Sakura would wake up the next morning completely in the buff and wrapped up in none other than Sasuke Uchiha. Said male, as if hearing his name in her mind, tightened his grasp, bringing Sakura's most private parts in contact with his long, thick manhood and started sucking intimately on her neck.

"Stop," growled Sakura, trying unsuccessfully to dislodge Sasuke's iron grip. "What the bloody hell happened last night? And more importantly, how did I end up here… again?" By now she was squirming and kicking, all in vain, of course. Sasuke just sighed tiredly against her shoulder, secretly enjoying her stubborn, useless struggling. He would wait for her to cease moving before he answered her. She knew this and eventually gave into his silent command.

"You drank way too much at Naruto's last night," explained Sasuke, his voice lowered in reprimand, "where you thought it an appropriate place for an impromptu striptease. And as for why you are here, you already know the answer. You just refuse to admit it."

She stewed on his answer for a couple of seconds while renewing her struggle. _'Okay I remember Naruto and Hinata's little gathering, but the striptease is a little fuzzy. Wait a second, I went there with Kiba!'_ Again, the struggle ceased.

"And where's Kiba-_kun_?" purred Sakura, trying to use Sasuke's jealousy to her advantage, maybe create an avenue of escape. "We were on a date. I believe I should be in his bed, not yours."

'_That plan backfired,'_ mentally screeched Sakura as she found herself underneath and face to face with a very irate, but so, so beautiful Sasuke, his raven-blue bangs shielding those bottomless black eyes. She could see his lips moving, but was a little distracted by the red love bites dotting his strong, pale neck. _'1, 2, 3, 4—oh! That one's gonna take a while to heal—'_

"—kicked his ass and told him not to touch what is mine. Of course he ran away like a dog with its tail between its legs," husked Sasuke.

That brought Sakura out of her musings. _'God, this man was so infuriating.'_

"You can't go beating up every guy I date. I am not yours, not anymore! What don't you understand, Sasuke? It's been two fucking years since we broke up. Get over it! I have!" screamed Sakura, angrily slapping Sasuke on his broad chest.

"Oh, is that true?" cooed Sasuke. "You weren't 'over it' last night or any other night while you begged me to make love to you." She should have known he'd throw her words back at her.

"You're delusional and I was drunk," reasoned the pink-haired woman. Sakura calmed down and, in a defeated tone, said, "Let go, Sasuke. For both of us."

"No," was his cold reply, "We need to talk."

Sakura laughed. Not her normal, bright laugh. This one sounded hollow and foreign.

"Now you want to talk. Well, you should have said something years ago when I was willing to listen!"

Sakura could feel herself breaking down and wanting to give into him again. Why was he pushing this now? Normally during the past year, when she'd wake up next to him, he'd emotionlessly explain what had happened the night before and tell her to shower while he made breakfast. They'd eat in silence while she was still in a towel. Sakura would wash dishes, pick up her clothes, dress, kiss his cheek, and leave his penthouse. There was no discussion involved. There never was, even while they dated for four years in university.

The physical attraction was immediate. It was freshman orientation for students interested in the art departments. Sakura knew she was going to be a famous fashion designer. Sasuke knew he was going to compose music and write lyrics that would inspire millions. Both were alone because their friends were pursuing different subjects. Sasuke spotted Sakura from across the performing arts theater where the orientation was held. He also spotted the empty seat next to her. The rest was history.

Four years filled with passionate, physical love; however, both were holding back emotionally. Conversations were kept at superficial levels. Sure, there was laughter and smiles, but the underlying feeling of pain and secrecy constantly plagued both.

Sasuke was from a rich, influential family in Japan. His father's wish was for both Uchiha sons to run the family businesses. Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, had already graduated college and was in line as the heir to the Uchiha fortune. Sasuke was ready to follow in his brother's footsteps until he fell in love with music. Sasuke knew he could never be happy in the corporate world. A big fight erupted between Sasuke and his father about Sasuke's future. In the end, Fugaku Uchiha disowned his second son. Sasuke's mother, as well as Itachi, helped Sasuke pay for college without Fugaku knowing. Sasuke buried the pain of his father's abandonment deep inside. Sakura knew nothing of his family.

Sakura, on the other hand, had never had a family to disown her. She grew up in several different orphanages in Tokyo until she ran away at age 14. That's when she met Tsunade, the woman that would become a somewhat mother to young Sakura. Tsunade, and her partner/on-again-off-again man-friend, Jiraiya, owned a chain of successful bars and nightclubs. Tsunade forced Sakura into high school and encouraged her to think about college. When Sakura was in her last year of high school, Tsunade and Jiraiya got married. Sakura, feeling like a burden to the happy couple, applied to a university on the other side of Tokyo. She buried the loneliness in her heart deep inside. Sasuke knew nothing of her solitary life.

The four years at university were up too soon. Both were prestigious students. They were going to have it all—fame, fortune, and success. It was a week before graduation when Sakura told Sasuke they couldn't be together anymore. They fought and cried and made love all night. She knew she'd be a burden to him in his career so she had accepted a 1-year internship in France. She was well aware that she was running away; it was all she ever knew how to do. Sasuke didn't stop her. If she wanted to pursue her dreams, he would not hold her back like Fugaku had tried to do with him.

Off they went, separate ways. Sakura moved to Paris and became very well acquainted with the fashion world. Sasuke was signed by a major recording company as a songwriter for their most famous bands. Each still held onto their pain and secrecy, but now with added heartbreak. Sasuke wrote all his songs about _her_. Sakura imagined _him_ modeling all her new designs.

When Sakura returned to Japan last year, she ended up celebrating her new line with Ino, Hinata, and some old friends from university. Sasuke was there with Naruto, Hinata's boyfriend. She consumed a whole bottle of sake. The next morning she woke up with a hangover and Sasuke still inside her. And the cycle began.

"You are going to listen to me," commanded Sasuke. Sakura looked up into those endless onyx orbs darkened by some fierce emotion. In all the years she had known Sasuke, been intimate with him, she had never seen such a serious depth in his eyes. Sakura had to turn her head to the side to avoid his penetrating gaze.

"Ch. Whatever," she pouted childishly. "Continue, your Highness."

Swallowing his pride, Sasuke said, "I can't stand you trying to date other males. You belong here with me. You know that and I know that. Get it through that thick, annoying, brilliant, pink head of yours."

"You keep saying I know why I'm here! I don't, Sasuke, and I can't read your brain! I don't even really know what goes on inside your—," Sakura's reply was muffled by a punishing kiss.

Sasuke separated their lips and hissed, "I'm trying to tell you that I fucking love you, woman!"

Sakura's eyes instantly connected with Sasuke's face again. He was flushed and panting, angry and annoyed by her defiance. For once in her life, Sakura Haruno was speechless. Taking the initiative, Sasuke continued,

"I see your pain, Sakura, but I can't ignore it anymore. I saw it when we dated. I never pushed the subject because I had my own secrets. I wanted to escape all that and be happy. I just thought we could somehow cancel out each other's miseries."

Sasuke turned his head to the side, facing his bedroom window. There. He had said what neither was willing to admit. It was up to her now. If she denied him after today, he wouldn't chase her anymore. He wouldn't pick her up after she finished off a bottle and pleaded with him to take her back to his place.

Sakura felt as if she was finally seeing Sasuke for the first time. Here he was, this wonderful man, who had admitted to his own secrets during their time together in university. Several emotions were racing through her.

Guilt. She never saw through his façade to his pain.

Anger. How could she be so selfish?

Hope. She knew he'd be supportive of her past.

Acceptance. She was so, so tired of running away

Love. It was always there after all.

She reached for his face, tracing his smooth, strong jaw-line. Carefully, she turned his head so that their eyes met and frowned because his eyes were pinched shut, like he was in pain.

'_I don't want him to hurt anymore either.'_

Sasuke opened his eyes when he felt a soft, butterfly-like kiss on his lips. It was chaste and pure and sent a million tingles down his spine. The woman still underneath him had a coy, little smile on her ruby red lips as she snuggled her precious head back into his pillow.

"Make love to me, Sasuke."

It was the same words she had whispered to him last night, as well as the other nights, but this time there was no fog of alcohol or lustful haze clouding their meaning.

Sasuke smiled.

He slipped his cock into her slowly, softly, and just reveled in the feel of her warm tightness. He stayed locked in that position, just holding her, caressing her sides with his strong hands and nibbling everywhere he could reach on her silky skin. He could stay inside of her like this forever. He watched as she gasped lightly, swiveling her hips seductively, urging him to move within her.

"Please, make me feel good, _Sasuke-kun_," she breathed, continuing to grind and pump herself on his engorged shaft. She knew it absolutely drove him wild when she begged and used that suffix.

"Fuck, Sakura," growled Sasuke as he began to rock in and out of his woman.

Sakura could feel every inch of Sasuke's length as he drove back and forth into her. She linked her fingers behind his neck and held on as he picked up the pace. Soon, he was pummeling hard into her pussy, the soft head of his cock hitting the opening of her womb with every thrust, stretching her delightfully. The thick base of his shaft stimulated her clit at the same time. Sakura could already feel that knot deep in her abdomen ready to explode.

Sasuke wasn't fairing much better. She was so wet for him, she always was. She was the only woman who could ever complete him in such a way. Her tits were bouncing with every drive, rubbing sensually against his sweat-slickened chest. He cupped her firm ass and lifted her lower body, changing the angle of penetration slightly. He cock sunk even deeper while his balls, drawn taut and close to releasing his semen, slapped off her supple behind.

Sakura threw her head back, officially seeing stars, coating Sasuke's cock in her essence, as she screamed,

"Gods, Sasuke-kun! I l-love you so much. Ah!"

He couldn't hold his release back any longer. Sasuke held her hips in place and felt his cock swell and shoot his load into her, bathing her insides with his sperm. He groaned loudly, incapable of forming coherent words.

After Sakura's walls milked his cock completely, he flipped them over, so Sakura could rest on his chest while he recovered from their intense love-making.

Sakura was laying sickly sweet, sated kisses on his chest, lazily drawing random patterns with her finger on his left hip. Sasuke stared down at her. Her pale pink locks were mussed and damp from sweat. He couldn't quite see her face, but knew very well the cute little furrow in her brow. Something important was on her mind.

Sasuke was about to open his mouth to question, but Sakura beat him to it,

"I'm an orphan."

One of Sasuke's dark brows rose slightly, indicating that he was indeed listening.

The next couple of hours were spent in Sasuke's king-size bed, revealing all the secrets of their pasts. Sasuke held Sakura close as she cried over missing Tsunade and the pervert, Jiraiya. He knew that one day, she'd be able to face them again, and if not, he certainly would drag them to her. Sakura secretly agreed to do the same thing with Sasuke and his father; she also wanted very much to meet Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, and Itachi.

This time, there would be no running away or hiding. They would heal together.

* * *

Feedback is encouraged.

Arigatou!

**xoxo sammy-sakura**


	3. Fidgety

Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, and the characters are Masashi Kishimoto's. Not mine.

Yo! Finally, a new oneshot for Angels on the Moon.

This one is canon-based and syrupy sweet.

No lemon this time. (My bad! They can't be getting it on all the time!)

Enjoy!

* * *

**FIDGETY by sammy_sakura**

* * *

_Ah, now the sky could be blue_

_I don't mind_

_Without you, it's a waste of time._

_Could be blue, I don't mind._

_Without you, it's a waste of time._

_The sky could be blue_

_Could be gray_

_Without you, I just slide away._

_The sky could be blue, I don't mind._

_Without you, it's a waste of time_.

--Coldplay "Strawberry Swing"

* * *

It was safe to say that Rock Lee wasn't the smartest Konoha shinobi; but there was one thing he knew for sure:

At this very moment, Sasuke Uchiha was a nervous wreck on the inside.

Outwardly, the Sharingan-wielder, was staring apathetically into the flickering crimson and golden flames of the campsite fire. He was perched on top of his nin pack, arms crossed over the traditionally green jounin vest, emblazoned by a small uchiwa fan, in a petulant, brooding manner.

Nothing out of the ordinary, right?

Nothing except for the incessant tapping of the former missing-nin's sandal against the forest floor.

Even timid, mild-mannered Hinata Hyuuga was on the verge of hitting some paralyzing chakra points and tying the Uchiha to a tree. _'He might make a break to try and find the other team soon. I don't think Lee-san and I can stop him.'_

'_Where the fuck is she? They were supposed to be back to the rendezvous point by now,'_ thought the Uchiha. Sasuke cursed himself for letting his wife of 3 years accept this mission. _'Ch. Like whether or not I was okay with it would have deterred that woman.'_ The muscles in his thighs shifted (Hinata and Lee stiffened) as his fingernails dug a little deeper into the pale flesh of his wrapped forearms. _'5 more minutes and then I'm going after her. Screw that dobe Hokage's orders!'_

The 26-year-old man thought back to the day she told him about the mission.

* * *

Sasuke glared pitifully at his 18-month-old son, his mirror image in almost every way, minus the smallest Uchiha's darkened emerald orbs. It was lunchtime at the Uchiha manor, but Shunsuke wasn't interested in Sasuke's cooking or in settling down for a meal.

Usually, Sakura would be here to calm the fidgety, hyperactive Uchiha enough to get some food into his little body, but for the past couple of months, at least 4 times a week, she would sneak off in the early afternoon to run errands, gossip with Yamanaka, or whatever other woman things she did. Sasuke didn't ask questions. Now that he thought about it, what did she do with her free time?

So distracted was Sasuke that he barely managed to dodge the mashed potatoes flung directly at his forehead. _'Hn. My son has good aim.'_ Sasuke chuckled as he watched Shunsuke drop his baby spoon in favor of punching and banging his tiny fists on the highchair table top.

"Shunsuke," said Sasuke, sternly, yet gently. The toddler turned mischievous, wide viridian eyes toward's the sound of his father's deep baritone. "Enough."

"'Tou-san! Down!" whined Shunsuke.

"Aa," replied Sasuke, striding over to the bouncing toddler and releasing him from the evil highchair prison.

Light laughter from the kitchen entryway caused both Uchiha males to pause.

"Looks like Shu-chan has Otou-san wrapped around a little finger, ne?" cooed Sakura, a teasing glint dancing in her emerald eyes.

Shunsuke squealed in Sasuke's arms and reached excitedly towards his mother. Sasuke rolled his eyes and pecked his wife sweetly on the lips before handing off their boisterous son. He leaned back against the counter, a content and rare smile on his perfectly chiseled face as Sakura baby-talked and tweaked Shunsuke's cute little nose. He noticed his wife's attire—black, sleeveless, v-neck shirt with the Uchiha clan emblem on the back, her short, light khaki skirt with the slits up the side, and teeny black spandex shorts—as well as the slight sheen of sweat on her body. Not only was he quite turned on by Sakura right now, but more importantly—had she been training? He remembered her knee-high heeled nin boots missing from the front entrance earlier, too. Suspicious, very suspicious.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun?" interrupted Sakura, noticing her husband's not-so-subtle perusal of her form. She shifted Shunsuke so he sat perched on her right hip. "I talked to Ino-chan, and she'll be watching Shu-chan for us tonight."

Inner Sasuke did a happy dance. Since his son had been born, his alone time with Sakura had been sorely lacking. Their sexual encounters were quick and frenzied, like horny teenagers hiding from their parents and other authority figures. While their hasty couplings were always satisfying, Sasuke missed exploring his wife's gorgeous body and bringing her to orgasm multiple times before his cock even penetrated her. Speaking of his male anatomy, just thinking of Sakura writhing underneath him in their king-sized bed was causing a reaction. He shifted to hide the evidence of his arousal, slightly uncomfortable because his son was still in the room.

Just as the sun was beginning to sink behind the hills, Sakura left for Ino's place, Shunsuke and his overnight bag in tow. Sasuke took this as an opportunity to foster his newly found romantic side and lit some candles so the soothing scent of lavender and vanilla could fill the spacious master bedroom. It was cheesy, he knew, but he was still a novice, despite 3 years of marriage and 2 years of dating prior to that. And besides, Sakura would love it. Sasuke decided to look over some Uchiha family scrolls while he waited for Sakura.

About half an hour later, Sasuke was rubbing his forehead, trying to decipher some old kanji, when he felt Sakura's unmistakable chakra and heard her climbing the staircase, nearing their bedroom. Sasuke rolled up the scrolls and turned off the desk lamp.

Seconds passed and the shoji door slid open to reveal his wife, who he never tired of looking at. Her long, pastel pink hair was tied up into a messy bun, and she had changed out of her earlier attire into a light green, spaghetti-strapped, empire waist sundress that reached a couple inches above the knees. She looked so completely feminine; any stranger would have trouble believing inside that petite, womanly form was a deadly, cunning kunoichi. Sasuke sat at the foot of their large bed, leaning back on his hands, and watched Sakura pad over to her vanity. Sakura removed the band holding up her hair; the rose locks tumbled down around her face and shoulders. She ran her fingers through her hair, smoothing out any kinks, and unknowingly seducing the man on the bed. She caught his smoldering gaze in the mirror and turned around sharply.

"Sasuke-kun," gasped Sakura, her breath hitching in her throat. She nibbled on her bottom lip, a sign that she was hesitating. Sasuke's eyes darkened further and Sakura spun back around to avoid his sultry stare.

"Sa-ku-ra," purred the raven-hared shinobi impatiently.

Sakura could feel her knees weakening and clutched the vanity chair tightly, the wood almost splintering beneath her grip. 'Kami_, it should be illegal to be that sexy,_' thought the kunoichi.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura said, "I need to tell you something first."

Sasuke's brow furrowed as he made his way over to his wife. His strong arms wrapped around her waist and turned her to meet his eyes. He didn't like the fact that she was hiding something that made her shy away from him.

Finding her strength, Sakura continued, "I have a mission that begins in a week."

Sasuke's fingers tightened on her waist. She hadn't been on a mission since they found out she was pregnant with Shunsuke. That was a little over 2 years ago. Sasuke knew this day would come, of course, because she was adamant about remaining a kunoichi, protecting the village she loved. He just assumed they would at least discuss this before she accepted a mission, and he wasn't expecting for her to go out so soon. She had only been back working shifts at the hospital for a mere 6 months. Naruto, the newly sworn-in Rokudaime, would not actively seek out Sakura for a mission; so, Sasuke could conclude that Sakura had gone and asked for one.

"You didn't feel the need to discuss this with me, your _husband_?" hissed Sasuke, trying to keep his anger in check.

"I-I wasn't planning on asking for one," replied Sakura, bringing her arms around to rest on Sasuke's shoulders and wrap around his neck. "Ino and I were waiting for Shikamaru at the front gates. He had been sent on an S-rank 3 weeks ago. And, I don't know, Sasuke-kun," she sighed and walked over to the bedroom window, "I miss getting out of the village and kicking ass. I miss walking through those gates and telling you how my mission went. And then I hear you and Ino-chan and Hinata-chan tell me about your missions. I just feel," Sakura ran her finger down the window pane and paused to find the right word, "weak."

Sasuke's hand trapped hers against the window.

"You're not weak," whispered Sasuke into her ear from behind. Sakura shivered from his proximity and leaned back into his hard body. Sasuke had seen every facet of Sakura's strength over the years. From the gaping craters she had caused when her fists hit the ground to witnessing the 15-hour labor of their son. Yes, he knew she was the strongest kunoichi this village had ever known. "Which mission?"

Being the Rokudaime's best friend and closest advisor had certain advantages. Sasuke was privy to the latest information, and he couldn't recall intelligence reports that would lead to any missions of A or S-Rank status, save for the Nara's latest mission. He had been off for a couple of days, however, and some new skirmishes may have come about. The area between Suna and Mist was always filled with rogue shinobi stirring up trouble of varying intensity.

"It seems the rogues occupying the borders of Suna and Mist have gotten some help from ex-Sound-nin. They managed to successfully fend off and injure some of Gaara's shinobi, including Kankuro. Gaara contacted Naruto early this morning asking for assistance. Also, they've attacked a number of travelling civilians, severely wounding some and kidnapping the majority. They have yet to make any demands or release any hostages. My mission is to infiltrate their camp, gather information, and get out as quick as possible without arousing suspicions," concluded Sakura.

"Damnit, Sakura," cursed Sasuke, backing up and sitting on the bed again. He ran his fingers tiredly through his raven locks and continued, "You have no idea how sadistic those former Sound-nins are. That bastard Oorochimaru trained them to be nothing but merciless robots with weapons."

Sakura knew Sasuke was recalling his own days in Sound under the snake sannin's corrupt tutelage. She knelt on the wooden floor in between his knees and grabbed his hands. Looking up into his handsome face she said, "I'm sorry for not telling you, but I need to do this."

"Hn," replied Sasuke. That was as close to an agreement as Sakura was going to get from her prideful husband.

"Besides, it's not exactly a solo mission," stated Sakura. "I'll have someone with me, as well as a 3-man team waiting from a secure distance for added reinforcement."

"And who will be with you?" questioned Sasuke, feeling a little relieved; though first thing in the morning, he was going to visit the dobe and ask to be her escort, or at least part of the backup team.

" Well," Sakura hesitated, "Suiget—"

"Absolutely not," interjected Sasuke. "That fucking pervert will not be anywhere near _my_ wife." Sasuke growled under his breath. Suigetsu loved to tease Sasuke when it came to his weakness for Sakura. The sword-loving shinobi would make blatantly suggestive comments and endlessly flirt with Sakura just to elicit some emotion from the stoic Uchiha. It pissed him off even more that Sakura found it quite hilarious, which further encouraged Suigetsu's raunchy behavior.

Sakura hid an amused smile, knowing Suigetsu's advances were harmless, and climbed onto Sasuke's lap, straddling his legs. Truthfully, Sasuke's dominate nature had always been a real turn-on. Inner Sakura literally melted into a puddle of unidentifiable goo whenever a possessive Sasuke emerged.

Sakura rolled her hips forward against her husband's covered crotch and sucked lightly on the side of his neck which extracted a heavy groan from Sasuke, who massaged the side of her waist. The sexy kunoichi grabbed her husband's strong, calloused hands and slid them down to her supple rear. Leaning up to nibble on his ear, she whispered playfully, "Now, now Sasu-kun. You know you're the only one allowed to touch me like this."

The image of anyone touching what was his and what had always been his caused a deep rumble in Sasuke's chest. His hands groped her ass roughly and pulled his woman even closer, allowing Sakura to feel the growing bulge in his pants. "Aa. You're mine, woman."

"Mhmm," purred the seductive pinkette. "And you, Uchiha-san, are all mine."

No more words were spoken between the two lifelong lovers as their lips and tongues collided in scorching hot kiss that left both eager and aching for more.

As Sasuke coaxed the cherry blossom kunoichi down onto the dark sheets of their king-sized bed, Sakura could already tell there would be no sleep in the Uchiha household tonight.

Sasuke took complete control and slowly peeled the dress from Sakura's willing body. His wife's most sacred parts were covered only in cream-colored lace. Her pastel pink hair decorated the pillows as her thickly lashed eyelids clouded over in lust.

* * *

Sasuke closed his eyes and smirked recalling how many times he had made love to his wife that night and into the next day. _'Kami, please be safe Sakura,'_ pleaded the Uchiha.

_Clang!_

Sasuke's eyes shot open as Hinata dropped the metal cup she had previously been drinking from. She was stiff as a board, searching intently with the Byakugan activated to the east. Sasuke moved to her side immediately, waiting for the Hyuga heiress to speak.

Finally, after 20 minutes, Hinata let out a sigh of relief and her shoulders relaxed. She turned to see Sasuke a little too close for comfort, but held in the startled shriek when she noticed the look on his face. His eyes were wide in panic and anticipation.

"Please calm down, Sasuke-san," soothed Hinata, her mothering nature taking over. "Sakura-chan and Suigetsu-san got into a small scuffle before they could make it out of the rogue camp completely undetected. Her chakra is low, but her vitals are fine. They should be here—"

"Oi! Uchiha, this hot wife of yours can fight!" interrupted Suigetsu, emerging through the surrounding shrubbery. Being held in his arms (a bit too closely for Sasuke's liking) was a bruised pink-headed kunoichi.

Sasuke snatched Sakura from the sword-nin gently and cradled her close to his chest, where his heart was hammering. Sakura must have heard the rapid beating, because even in her low-chakra state, she murmured, "I'm okay, 'suke-kun."

The sharingan was activated, scanning her entire petite frame for any internal and external signs of damage. A couple bruises, a shallow gash on her right thigh, and maybe a twisted right ankle. _'She's okay. She's alive,'_ repeated Sasuke over and over in his head. Leaning against a fallen log, Sasuke continued to hold the kunoichi close and reached into his nin pack for some chakra-restoring pills. As he did this, the Uchiha addressed Suigetsu and demanded, "Explain."

Suigetsu, familiar with Sasuke's dangerous tone, decided not to goad his former teammate right now. He replied, "We were almost in the clear when one of those fuckers detected our chakra and used some kind of earth jutsu to bind our feet to the ground. Sakura got us free with a counter jutsu, but it drained a lot of her chakra. Luckily, only about ten of those bastards came at us. We kicked their asses, and she passed out on the way back."

Sasuke nodded then returned his attention to his wife. He slipped a couple tablets between her lips and coaxed them down her throat. Hinata, Lee, and even Suigetsu marveled at how gentle and patient the raven-haired male was with his lover. Suigetsu smirked and promised to remember to use this against the Uchiha in the future.

Sakura swallowed the pills and within a few minutes, began to stir. Her brows furrowed cutely, and she grasped Sasuke's shirt in her little fist. When two bleary eyes finally opened, emerald met a sea of expressive onyx. Sakura smiled because she had made it back safely to her husband.

Finding her voice, Sakura raised a hand to stroke Sasuke's cheek and whispered, "Hey."

Sasuke placed his forehead against Sakura's and replied lowly, "Stupid onna, making me worry so much is annoying."

Sakura's only reply was a soft giggle.

* * *

Tee-hee. Cute, fluffy family SasuSaku.

It's been a while, eh? Again, my apologies.

**xoxo**

**sammy-sakura**


End file.
